


waiting for him to wake

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Umino Iruka-centric, prompt: health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: he wondered how many times he would allow himself to be put in this position.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	waiting for him to wake

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all the angst was on the horizon. 
> 
> day 2, prompt: health. 
> 
> enjoy~~

Iruka wondered how many times he was going to allow himself to be put in this position. 

It never failed to make his heart drop when an ANBU showed up at his door, his classroom, the mission desk; it took every ounce of his strength to not break down on the spot. He feared the day he reacted with apathy instead of worry, despite questioning why he let himself be continually put in this situation.

He knew the answer to that though; he knew that despite the anxiety that clawed at him every time he walked into that room to sit in that chair, he would come back every time. 

Iruka was caught in a war with himself. On one hand, he firmly believed that love was a choice; you choose who love and who you don’t love, it was something you had complete control over. On the other hand, love was not a choice; sometimes you loved someone despite yourself, despite your best efforts to not love them. And Iruka’s blessing/curse in life, was a bleeding heart. He loved too strong and too hard and too fast. 

And oh, how he loved the man lying in the bed before him. It nearly broke Iruka every time the jounin returned broken and bloody and more than a little half-dead, but Iruka suffered through the pain of it all because he chose this. It may not have been Iruka’s choice to love the other man, but it was his choice to stay by his side, to willingly give him that love. 

So, he sat in that chair—the same chair every time because it was the same room every time—and he held the other man’s hand in his own, waiting for him to wake. And he woke every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! 
> 
> stay healthy and safe! 
> 
> find me on[ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
